doraemonfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Nobita
Nobita Nobi (野比のび太, Nobi Nobita) è il protagonista del manga e anime Doraemon. Il personaggio È un bambino di buon cuore, simpatico e generoso, ma al contempo pigro e svogliato. Ama fare le cose con comodo, non preoccupandosi troppo delle conseguenze delle sue azioni: dorme fino a tardi, non arriva mai puntuale in classe e preferisce i fumetti ai libri di scuola. Per questo il suo rendimento scolastico è dei peggiori, con la sua pagella perennemente "occupata" dagli zero in svariate materie. Sua madre tende ad essere molto severa con lui, per spronarlo a dare il meglio cercando di inculcargli valori come l'impegno e la disciplina, apparentemente non riuscendoci. In suo soccorso arriva dunque Doraemon, gatto robot proveniente dal futuro con una missione: aiutare il pigrone a sfuggire dal classico destino di chi in vita ha sempre anteposto il divertimento alle responsabilità. Grazie alla sua innata simpatia e alla sua generosità, Doraemon si fa presto benvolere da Nobita che trova, nel gatto robot, il suo primo vero amico. La vita del ragazzo viene inoltre "sconvolta" dagli oggetti a dir poco miracolosi provenienti dalla famosa "tasca quadrimensionale" del gatto robot, gadget speciali in grado di stravolgere la quotidianità del presente con i loro effetti sorprendenti; tuttavia Nobita tende ad abusare dei poteri conferiti da questi oggetti, non limitandosi a trarne solamente l'aiuto che gli serve per affrontare la vita maturando e diventando una persona migliore, ma, al contrario, spesso li adopera a fini egoistici (guadagnare soldi facilmente, triplicare le dosi di dolcetti ecc.) o per giocare qualche brutto scherzo ai suoi amici. Rapporto con gli altri personaggi Amici Oltre a Doraemon, Nobita ha tanti amici e tutti frequentano la sua stessa scuola. La sua più grande amica è Shizuka che Nobita conosce da sempre e della quale è perdutamente innamorato. Shizuka non è mai severa nei riguardi di Nobita e lo invita sempre a non scoraggiarsi dinnanzi alle prepotenze e ai brutti voti, facendogli coraggio e aiutandolo con i compiti. Un altro amico è Dekisugi, legato anch'egli da una grande amicizia con Shizuka. Sebbene Nobita stimi Dekisugi per la sua intelligenza e per la sua maturità, mostra verso il rapporto che egli ha con Shizuka una spiccata gelosia, in quanto convinto che l'amica lo preferisca a lui per via delle sopracitate qualità. In linea di massima, Nobita preferisce la compagnia femminile a quella maschile, non essendo portato (causa pigrizia e insicurezza caratteriale) per tutte quelle attività che i suoi coetanei maschi amano, come il baseball e gli sport in generale. Tra gli "antagonisti" c'è Gian, ragazzo robusto e decisamente aggressivo che fa della sua forza fisica la sua arma vincente. Ama imporsi con prepotenza sugli altri, pretendendo dagli "amici" rispetto ed obbedienza qualsiasi sia la sua decisione o richiesta, dal consegnargli un fumetto o un giocattolo all'assistere ai suoi terribili concerti e naturalmente ad apprezzarli: ha l'hobby del canto nonostante sia decisamente stonato ma guai a farglielo notare, se non si vuole incappare nella sua ira. Mostra i suoi lati migliori solamente nei confronti di sua sorella Jaiko, nei riguardi della quale è molto affettuoso e protettivo. Viceversa, crolla il suo alone di "indistruttibile" in presenza di sua madre, estremamente severa e molto poco tollerante nei suoi riguardi, soprattutto parlando del suo scarso rendimento scolastico. Oltre a Gian, altro "antagonista" di Nobita è sicuramente Suneo, bambino ricco e viziato che non perde occasione per sfoggiare il suo essere benestante in modo fastidioso e presuntuoso. Ama vantarsi dei suoi successi con Nobita per renderlo invidioso e, da buon opportunista, subisce la presenza di Gian senza mai ribellarsi, anzi ingraziandoselo con regali e complimenti per poi averlo dalla sua parte quando servirà. Tuttavia non di rado i due ragazzi vengono visti pacificamente in compagnia di Nobita, intenti a giocare assieme senza darsi fastidio. Più che di antagonismo, si parla quindi di semplici scherzi fra bambini. Famiglia , madre di Nobita, è estremamente severa col figlio ed è solita dare in escandescenze quando Nobita porta a casa brutti voti o fa tardi alla sera. Instancabile ed efficiente casalinga, tiene all'igiene della sua casa in maniera quasi maniacale e vuole che tutto sia sempre in perfetto ordine. Per questo motivo non è ben disposta verso la presenza di animali in casa, in quanto li vede ingombranti e portatori di sporco e confusione. Ha molti hobby, come il canto corale e le composizioni floreali per le quali è molto portata. Anche se severa ed inflessibile, prova un affetto inquantificabile per suo figlio Nobita ed è sempre pronta a consolarlo e ad ascoltarlo quando lo vede afflitto dai tipici problemi di un bambino delle elementari. , padre di Nobita, è un uomo d'affari. Pur essendo uno dei personaggi principali, non compare spesso nella serie in quanto lavoratore fuori sede: prende il treno la mattina molto presto per recarsi in ufficio rincasando la sera, verso l'ora in cui la famiglia di solito cena. Di indole calma e dal carattere bonario, è meno severo di Tamako e sembra essere molto più accondiscendente nei riguardi di Nobita. È un appassionato degustatore di sake ed anche un ottimo cuoco: non di rado è lui ad occuparsi della cena per permettere a Tamako di riposarsi dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro. Ama passare il suo tempo libero giocando a golf con i suoi colleghi o standosene semplicemente in salotto, guardando la tv e leggendo quotidiani. Etimologia "Nobi Nobita" è un divertente gioco di parole il cui significato è "uno che se la prende comoda", e da tutto ciò si deduce il carattere del personaggio. Nel primo adattamento italiano dell'anime, Nobita era stato chiamato Guglia (diminutivo di Guglielmo Guglielminetti). Gallery nobitaeyes2005.JPG|Nobita's eyes in the 2005 anime. Nobitaeyes.png|Nobita's eyes in the 2008 movie, Green Giant Legend. 33yearnobita.png|Adult Nobita. nobitaweddingphoto.PNG|Wedding Photo from episode "Universal Encyclopedia" Fantastic Three Musketeers.jpg Dokodakadoor2.PNG|Mirror Nobita. Shizukaseenobitabath.JPG Detective nobita.png|Nobita in Doraemon Movie 2013|link=http://doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Detective_nobita.png n.png|Nobita going to school. Nobita_Nobi_and_Kibo_2008.JPG|Nobita and Kibo as they appeared in the 2008 movie. Nobita_Nobi_Fight_2011.JPG|Nobita in the final battle scene in the 2011 movie. Detective_Nobita_in_movie_2013.jpg|Nobita as he appears in the 2013 movie. U1dw91t8229vd199_Nobita_Nobi.jpg|Nobita as he appears in the 2007 movie. 20867_06_nobita_prepare_to_shoot.jpg|Nobita preparing to shoot in the 2009 movie. 5457-388512710.jpg|Nobisuke (Nobita's son) Shi.jpg|Nobita and Shizuka as adults Shizuka n nobi.jpg|Shizuka and Nobita's marriage ceremony